


Bad Intel + Unconsciousness

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Intel, Don't copy to another site, Head Injury, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Unconsciousness, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), injured angus Macgyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Thanks to bad Intel, Jack and Mac are ambushed.





	Bad Intel + Unconsciousness

Jack felt his heart leap into his throat as he struggled against the two burly men who were forcing him to stay on his knees. They had gotten bad Intel and their target and his Russian bodybuilder guards had been waiting for them. 

Jack had tried to get Mac out in front of him so if they attacked he would take the brunt of the danger, but that plan had failed. The bodyguards had grabbed him first, subduing him with painful punches to the gut and twisting his arms up behind him. Mac had faced their target head-on and had been holding his own for a bit before he was blindsided by a punch to the face by a new man. 

Jack watched as Mac collapsed onto the ground, a cut forming above his eyebrow and Jack had screamed at them when the man gripped Mac’s blond hair roughly in his fists and slammed Mac’s head against the ground three times. Mac was unconscious and blood was seeping down both sides of his face from where his body was lying prone between the newcomer’s legs as the man rose up in triumph. 

“Now I think it’s time we have a little talk, who do you work for?” Their target asked, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeve looking unruffled by the fight and the bleeding unconscious blond mere feet from him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack gritted out and his head snapped to the side, blood exploding in his mouth as their target stepped back, shaking out his hand.

“I’ll ask one more time before I get Daryl here have some fun with your associate.” The target nodded at the man who was still straddling Mac’s limp form. Daryl grinned wildly as he knelt down and fisted the front of Mac’s shirt, lifting the top half of Mac’s body up off the floor. His head lolling to the side, the blood staining the blond hair and pale skin, Jack felt something roll in his gut and he strained against the two who were keeping him held down. 

Jack opened his mouth to speak as Daryl pulled his fist back in an obvious move to punch the unconscious blond agent. Suddenly glass broke and smoke erupted from the floor, it threw the room into chaos. Jack used this chance to buck and throw the men holding him down off and he charged at Daryl as the doors burst open and the Phoenix tactical team charged in, shouting at the target and his men.

With a solid powerful punch to the chin, Jack had Daryl flying off of Mac and unconscious on the floor where a Phoenix agent handled the rest. Jack was kneeling next to Mac and had his fingers shakily pressed against his throat for a pulse and almost collapsed when he felt one, he knew head wounds bled a lot but this was Mac. 

“Agent Dalton, EMT’s are waiting outside.” One of the agents told Jack, gun at the ready as he guarded the two agents.

“Thanks, make sure these scumbags are taken care of.” Jack nodded his thanks and gently slipped his arms under Mac’s knees and shoulders before standing up with the unconscious blond in his arms. 

Mac’s head rolled until it came to rest against Jack’s chest while his left arm dangled free by his side and right arm resting across his own stomach. Jack pursed his lips and headed towards the door and out of the building to where the EMT’s had to be waiting. 

It took everything Jack had in him not to snarl at the EMT’s who took Mac’s bloodied and unconscious body from his arms. Jack sank down onto the step of the ambulance, accepting the wet cloth from one of the EMT’s to rid his skin of any blood and dirt he had picked up. He kept his eyes on Mac, the blond on a stretcher getting his head wound looked at and an oxygen mask strapped over his mouth and nose, the little white exhales keeping Jack from freaking out completely. 

“Agent Dalton,” Another agent handed him a phone, giving him a small smile as they all knew how much Mac and Jack meant to each other. 

“Thanks for the help Matty, it could have gone really bad in there if they hadn’t shown up when they did,” Jack said in lieu of a greeting knowing it would be Matty on the other end.

“Of course, how’s blondie doing?” Matty asked and Jack glanced back at Mac whose head was bandaged properly and his face clean of his own blood. 

“He’s still unconscious but looks like he’ll be fine,” Jack said once one of the EMT’s nodded at him firmly. 

“That’s good to hear, when he wakes up I want you both back here for a debrief and then you two are taking some days off, you earned it,” Matty said before the dial tone was heard and Jack couldn’t help but smile at the classic Matty move. He set the phone down and gingerly rose to his feet before sitting down next to the stretcher and reached out to set his hand on Mac’s leg and finally relaxed knowing Mac would wake up soon and they were safe.


End file.
